The Pharaoh and the Fox
by Laruna SilverFox
Summary: Yugi Motto has spent all of his sixteen years of life living like a normal human, now all of a sudden a great and powerful Pharaoh has come into the picture setting in motion strange events and unlocking a power in side of Yugi that he was never even aware of making him the target of many after his power,though not alone, his friends will stand bye him but will it be enough?


Ok so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters…If I did the world would explode then implode….Plus there would be LOTS and LOTS of YAOi! XD

**Yami**: so why don't you buy it from Kazuki Takahashi the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh?

**Laruna**: ...oh yeah why didn't I think of that? Oh that's right it's because I'M DIRT POOR! DO I LOOK RICH TO YOU?!

**Yami**: *looks at Laruna* … can I have a cookie?

**Laruna**: *faceplants* Why do I even talk to you?

**Yami**: cuz you love me! Moreover, if you didn't id start singing baby until your ears explode

**Laruna**: *shudders at the mental image* oh yeah, that's why

**Yami**: anyways hope you in joy the story *turns to look at Laruna and pulls a karaoke machine out from nowhere*

**Laruna**: Yami what are you doing! *looks fearfully at karaoke machine* take it easy there what are you going to do with that?!

**Yami**: *turns on karaoke machine and Justin Bieber's baby starts playing*

**Laruna**: OH GOD NO! *runs away screaming with Yami running after her*

**The Pharaoh and the Fox**

**Chapter 1**

The sun is shining on another beautiful day in Domino city. Warming the backs of the shopkeepers as they begin to open their businesses. Among them is a very small elderly man with gray gravity defying hair that resembles a star and gray bangs surrounding hisold face, the old man is busy grumbling to him self about how he's to old for this while sweeping the outside of his shop. This man is known as Solomon Moto and his shop is known as the Kame Game Shop, a place known for its great priced Duel Monster card's. Duel Monster's happens to be a really popular game now, wich cause's the shop to receive many customer's thus granting it's owner great business. Although he still seems to find thing to complain about (like now).

Jeez my back is killing me from doing all this sweeping...he internaly side, im getting to old for this...Hya gramps! whats ya doing?

Solomon was still grumbling when he finally decide to acknowledge the person behind him and their question. The person happened tp be Joey, a blond-haired kid with soft brown eyes that made him kinda look like a puppy, though Ra help us if he heard that! He thought this kid could be pretty annoying at times, but as a friend of his grandson he was required to be nice,plus he really was agood kid.

Well Joey how are you? looking for Yugi?

The blond was just about to reply when he heard a sweet voice that still managed to sound soft even when yelling his name.

Joey is that you? whats up? Hya Yug! just came to pick ya up, you ready?

Joey happens to be from Brooklyn and hates his accent but no matter how hard he try's he cant help but let it out when he say's Yugi's name.

Sure was the answer he got as said boy came rushing out.

Joey and solomon couldn't help but smile at the adorable ball of sunshine standing in front of them. this person known as Yugi Moto, was an adorable boy of 17, although You would never have guessed by looking at him. Yugi like his grandfather was extremely small for his age and only reached to Joey's mid wast. Even tough he's quite small for his age, that probably wouldn't be a problem if it wasnt for his childish facial features and body structure. his eyes for instance are large and filled with innocence, consisting of the strangest color, bright amethyst filled with love and compassion for all things. And his eyes although unique can't compare to his exotic looking hair. Just like his grandfathers Yugis hair was in a gravity defying star shape, but his hair was tri colored. The bangs perfectly surrounding his face were a bright golden blond and the star-shaped hair was black with crimson tipping. The strange colored hair with his giant and beautiful amethyst eyes were coupled with porcelain like skin and rose-tinted lips and cheeks. All and all Yugi was gorgeous, and not only to the female population, but the male was well.

It's actually because of his beauty and innocence that we were able to meet in the first place, Joey mentally stated as he started to remember there very first meeting.

_**(Flash back** **mode)**_


End file.
